


The Trope Where Assassins Fall in Love with Their Target

by Venomed



Series: And the World Shattered Beneath Our Feet [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination Attempt(s), JayTim Week, M/M, Tim Drake is an Assassin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomed/pseuds/Venomed
Summary: Tim looks at Jason through the scope of his sniper, before sighing and pulling away. He disassembles the sniper rifle a few moments later.





	The Trope Where Assassins Fall in Love with Their Target

Tim was hesitant about taking the job.

Not because he doubted his skills, but because… It was the Red Hood. The guy used to be _Robin_ , and now he’s a crime lord rivalling the Black Mask. He’s Tim’s personal idol.

And he was going to kill him.

Roman looked at him expectantly, leaning back against his chair. Tim stares idly at the Gotham skyline behind Black Mask. “You must be truly desperate. You love taking care of your own problems,” he says, and crosses one leg over the other. “I’ll take it. Pay me half of it up front, and then you can send me any details.”

The man clenches his fists, angry. Nonetheless, Black Mask turns to his computer and wires the money into an off-shore account. Tim nods and leaves, wondering what would be the most efficient way for Jason Peter Todd to die.

-

Tim decides to snipe him. A sniper rifle isn’t high up in his list of skills, and he sure as hell isn’t as good as Deadshot but fuck it. He’s perched on a rooftop, next to a gargoyle with its tongue sticking out mockingly. It’s an hour before Red Hood leaves a building in the Narrows, where a drug-operation is located.

Hood needs to get better employees. Ones that don’t squeal like a pig after a few fingers and a leg are broken.

There’s too much body armor for Tim to shoot his heart or lungs, and he already knew a head shot would be out of the game. Tim aims anyway, hoping to whatever being was up there, that he could manage to shoot the area of exposed skin on Jason’s neck.

His finger twitches at the trigger and why is he hesitating? Tim’s been doing this for _years_ , and he’s acting like it’s his first hit.

He takes too long, and his target has already sped away on a motorcycle. Tim disassembles the sniper rifle and stuffs it in a duffel bag.

-

Tim bumps into Jason at a local coffee shop, and he swears it wasn’t planned. He’s in his civilian clothes, when he smiles awkwardly at the older man from across the café. And he’s pretty sure he’s possessed, because he plops into the chair across from the disguised Red Hood.

At least, Jason is pretty sure, if the look on his face is any way to go about.

“I’ve read that book,” Tim says almost immediately, “It has a good plot, but the ending was too open for my taste.” Jason simply raises an eyebrow and gestures for him to continue, so Tim does.

-

The rest of their meetings at the café was planned meticulously. Even the small talk.

-

It’s been a couple weeks since Tim took the job, and he has stressed to Roman that the death of a person of Red Hood’s caliber would take time. The man is persistent, and Tim usually ends up hanging up in the middle of the conversation.

He works up the nerve to invite Jason to his apartment, though. He agrees, and they make plans. After Jason – his _target_ – left, he broke down. Tim had to do it now.

-

It’s been a month since Tim took the hit, and the money paid up front was wired back into Black Mask’s account.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super late and I'm doing this all out of order, because I ran out of fucks to give.


End file.
